AATC OCs Profile
by AMan274
Summary: The profile for my Alvin and the Chipmunks OCs for my stories


The Rolemunks

Birthday: September 8th

Astrology: Virgo

Full Name: Ned Seville

Age: 9

Outfit: Orange cap, Orange sweater with a yellow "N" on the front, and black shoes.

Weight and height: Middle height, medium weight.

Eye color: Light Brown

Personality: Ned is an energetic, charming troublemaker and the leader of the Rolemunks. Like Alvin, he's conceited and can come with hare-brained schemes. But secretly, he cares about his brothers when they in trouble. Also, like Alvin, Ned hates losing his cap as he thinks as his good luck charm. He is Alvin's best friend.

Full Name: Jack Seville

Age: 9

Outfit: Gray spectacles, White sweater, and green shoes

Appearance: Tallest height, skinniest weight.

Eye color: White

Personality: Jack is an outstanding chipmunk. He's a little laid-back, but still as sarcastic and serious as Simon. He loves math, science, and technology. He works with Simon in his lab. He's far-sighted without his glasses. He is Simon's best friend.

Full Name: Gabriel Seville

Age: 9

Outfit: Yellow sweater and navy shoes

Weight and height: Shortest height, chubbiest weight.

Eye color: Amber

Personality: Gabriel is younger than his brothers. He's curious about the world around him. He loves food like Theodore but has a sugar hyperactivity disorder, which he expresses it by going extremely hyper. He also knows food from different cultures and has a talent for cooking. He's half as gullible as Theodore and simple minded, but Theodore and Gabriel's brothers will do what they can to teach him. He is Theodore's best friend.

The Rolettes

Birthday: March 20th

Astrology: Pisces

Full Name: Kailey Miller

Age: 9

Outfit: Brown Side ponytail, Orange dress, purple stockings with blue flowers, and red shoes

Weight and height: Middle height, medium weight

Eye color: Light Brown

Personality: Kailey loves shopping, being popular, and new makeup. She can be aggressive when someone messes with her sisters. She is crazy about Ned, but can have a love/hate relationship like Alvin and Brittany (EX. Arguing) she is Ned's female counterpart and Brittany's best friend.

Full Name: Michelle Miller

Age: 9

Outfit: Blond hair, Grey glasses, White dress, teal stockings, and brown shoes.

Weight and height: Tallest height, skinniest height

Eye color: White

Personality: Michelle is shy and book-smart, she may be clumsy as Jeanette, but always learn from her mistakes. She and Jack

Are shy about their relationship, but their siblings and friends know about it.

She is a little absent-minded. She is Jack's female counterpart and Jeanette's best friend.

Full Name: Sarah Miller

Age: 9

Outfit: Amber two pigtails, Yellow dress, sky blue stockings, and violet shoes

Weight and height: Shortest height, chubbiest weight.

Eye color: Amber

Personality: Sarah is a bit of a tomboy. She loves playing volleyball and swimming. She also loves to team cook with Eleanor, hanging out with Gabriel, and eating. She can be a little timid like Theodore and Gabriel. But, she can do her best to be brave. She and Gabriel are open with their relationship that is inseparable like Theodore and Eleanor's relationship.

She is Gabriel's female counterpart and Eleanor's best friend.

The Twinmunks

Birthday: June 11th

Astrology: Gemini

Full Name: Tygo Nelsons

Age: 9 1/2 10 minutes after Edwin

Outfit: Blue Green sweater, and yellow shoes.

Weight and height: Middle height, medium weight.

Eye color: Lime Green

Personality: Tygo is the youngest and intelligent twin. He is capable of inventing things but sometimes they go wary. He's not afraid to speak his mind to his older twin. He loves to work with Simon and Jack and has the same interest as them. He is Edwin's younger twin brother.

Full Name: Edwin Nelsons

Age: 9 1/2 10 minutes before Tygo

Outfit: Blue Green sweater, and yellow shoes

Weight and height: Middle height, Medium weight.

Eye color: Lime Green

Personality: Edwin is the oldest and athletic twin. He loves soccer and basketball and does competition with Alvin or Ned.

He loves annoying his younger twin, but deep down he cares about him. He is Tygo's older twin brother.

The Twinettes

Birthday: April 19th

Astrology: Aries

Full Name: Fran Thompson

Age: 9 1/2 5 minutes after Trista

Outfit: Long red hair with her bangs pointing left, Sky Blue dress, white stockings, and hazel shoes.

Weight and height: Tallest height, skinniest height.

Eye color: Dark Blue

Personality: Fran is the youngest twin. She loves fish and has an intense knowledge about them. She even has a Rainbow Trout pet named Adam. She also does peaceful meditation, but does learn to have fun. She is Trista's younger twin sister.

Full Name: Trista Thompson

Age: 9 1/2 5 minutes before Fran

Outfit: Long red hair with her bangs pointing right, Sky Blue dress, white stockings, and hazel shoes

Weight and height: Tallest height, skinniest weight

Eye color: Dark Blue

Personality: Trista is the older and photo smart twin. She loves journalism and photo editing. Unlike Edwin, she doesn't bully her sister and gets along with her. She is Fran's older twin sister.

The Youngmunks

Birthday: January 12th

Astrology: Capricorn

Full Name: Conner Russell

Age: 5 months

Outfit: Golden cap, Golden sleepers with a white "C"

Weight and height: N/A

Eye color: Golden yellow

Personality: Conner may be a small Youngmunk, but he seemed tougher than he look. He can do anything he wants and often plays tricks on people older than him. He's also a lot laid back. He thinks Alvin and Ned as his role models, due to the fact they're adventurous too.

Full Name: Matthew Russell

Age: 5 months

Outfit: Midnight blue glasses, Indigo sleepers with a white "M"

Weight and height: N/A

Eye color: Indigo

Personality: Matthew does have slight intelligence, even for his own age. He also uses sign language as well. He likes to see his role models Simon and Jack inventing or reading. He is also more quiet and docile.

Full Name: Henry Russell

Age: 5 months

Outfit: Yellow-green sleepers with a white "H"

Weight and height: N/A

Eye color: Yellow-green

Personality: Henry suffers from Dependent Personality Disorder, so he relies on his brothers, Theodore and Gabriel to show him the world that he finds complex. Theodore and Gabriel do have some childlike qualities that Henry also fine appealing. Although the others entertaining him, Henry still feels that his brothers or Theodore or Gabriel mean more to him.

The Youngettes

Birthday: November 7th

Astrology: Scorpio

Full Name: Diane Sanders

Age: 5 months

Outfit: Black hair in a purple braid, Little Baby-Blue dress, and Baby-Blue shoes.

Weight and height: N/A

Eye color: Blue-white

Personality: Diane is a very territorial go-getter who feels that her space will always be hers. She also throws tantrum to get something that she wants, although, Kailey had tried to calm her down.

Full Name: Ruby Sanders

Age: 5 months

Outfit: Auburn hair in a messy bun, Slate blue glasses, Bright Lavender dress, and Lavender shoes.

Weight and height: N/A

Eye color: Lavender

Personality: Ruby is extremely timid and often hides under her covers to avoid strangers. But once she gets to know you, she'll greet you with a happy smile. She also tends to have unconditional love towards Jeanette.

Full Name: Gracie Sanders

Age: 5 months

Outfit: Long Red hair, Lavender rose dress, and Rose shoes.

Weight and height: N/A

Eye color: Gray

Personality: Gracie is autistic, so she also has trouble interacting with other people other than her sisters. She although does interact with other people that she thinks is okay.

The Dyslexicmunk

Birthday: July 6th

Astrology: Cancer

Full Name: Wilfred Torres

Age: 9

Outfit: Teal green sweater with a white "W", and silver shoes.

Weight and height: shortest height, chubbiest weight.

Eye color: Aqua

Personality: Wilfred suffers from Dyslexia, often times gets easily distracted by background noises, and has a tendency to make mirror writing, and has a hard time reading especially large texts because it gives him headaches. Even though he has great friends, he's a bit timid but strong minded.


End file.
